Of Hedgehogs and Ninjas
by bh18
Summary: Eggman once again causes Sonic and Co to be Chaos Controlled to another universe. But this time it's not Chris that finds him, it's a certain Hyuuga Heiress that we all know and soon also finds out... she can use the Chaos Emeralds. Eventual NxH
1. Chapter 1

Of Hedgehogs and Ninjas

Chapter 1: Sonic the Hedgehog

Deep in the forests that surround the Leaf Village lie a series of clearings with all sorts of terrain. It is here where ninja go to train. It is also here where the ninja of Team 8, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga, were running through their daily training routine.

"Are ya ready Hinata?" Kiba yelled from somewhere in the trees. In the middle of the clearing stood Hinata at the ready position of her Clan's Jyuuken, or Gentle Fist style.

"Y-yes I'm ready. Please d-don't hold back." Hinata said with determination in her eyes and, even though you couldn't really hear it, in her voice.

"Alright I won't." Kiba said.

Seconds of silence passed, then minutes. All of a sudden two Kiba's in their feral state leapt out of the trees the trees and cried out, "Fang Over Fang!" They turned into drills spinning at incredible speeds. Hinata stood there and, whispered, "Byakugan!" activating her family's bloodline allowing her to see nearly 360 degrees around her. The twin drills came closer and Hinata executed her Rotation technique she had not yet mastered but was determined to.

Her body spun and at the same time she tried to expel chakra from all her pores, creating a thin dome. The Kiba's crashed into it and were thrown back. Hinata's chakra dome dissipated and revealed Hinata without a scratch but slightly dazed and panting.

The Kiba's jumped onto the branches of the trees and began circling her. They started throwing kunai and shuriken at Hinata and this time beam she blocked most of the weapons, the others that weren't were sent flying in another direction. Two such kunai hit someone we all… huh? Well most… what? Okay okay! Jeez! Someone that a pretty big amount of people to us, but still very insignificant compared to the world's population, know.

**POV CHANGE! And a few minutes earlier**

Farther from the Leaf Village there's a large moor with low lying grass. In the middle of it lay a hedgehog that was completely blue save for his arms and chest. He was wearing red shoes, a white stripe running horizontally across and white gloves.

At first glance he appeared to be sleeping but if one took a closer look then you could see he was actually unconscious, but not for long. The hedgehog's eyelids twitched and they slowly opened and revealing his green eyes. He sat up and rubbed his head moaning looking around rather lazily.

"Uhhhh… where am I?" He said looking around the moor. The hedgehog sat up and looked around taking in his surroundings.

"This isn't Eggman's base? How did I…" Images flashed through his mind of robots, gun turrets, colored jewels, an egg shaped man (With an _extremely_ overinflated ego) and a bright light. "Now I remember. I must've been sent here by Chaos Control." He stood up and looked around some more. "But where is 'here?' I guess I should look around." With that the Hedgehog took off running at an enormous speed leaving a blue streak in his wake.

After several _seconds_ of running he stopped at the top of a hill and saw a huge expanse of forest with clearings dotting it here and there. Deciding to check out some of the clearings he took off running again but at comparatively slower pace. The hedgehog darted from clearing to clearing but stopped at one he heard voices coming from.

In the center of the clearing was a girl with violet hair, wearing a beige jacket with white fluff at the hem. Black pants, sandals and a headband around her neck with a metal plate in the center and a leaf made from a swirl. The strangest part about her was her eyes. Now he'd seen humans before but none with white pupilless eyes.

"Are ya ready Hinata?" A voice yelled from the trees.

"Y-yes I'm ready. Please d-don't hold back." Said Hinata

"Alright I won't." Said the voice again.

The suddenly two boys wearing heavy grey coats, the same headband and also a feral look to them jumped out. He watched as Hinata did something weird with her eyes, spun and created a blue dome around her the two boys were thrown back after they hit it.

Then they leapt into the trees again and started throwing strange weapons at her. He presumed they were knives of some sort judging by the way the stuck into the nearby trees. She blocked most of them and they simply dropped to the ground while others were redirected and several in his direction. He ducked and dodged most of them but two kunai struck him in the shins.

"Argh! My legs!" The hedgehog grunted in pain. He looked down and saw that both his legs were bleeding profusely. The world started spinning and he fell back on the ground, slowly losing consciousness.

**POV CHANGE! And about a minute earlier**

Back to our last point of view, now where was I? No that's not it… No that's too far ahead. What the heck does that mean? Is that even a word! Argh, never mind I… oh, found it! Ahem, now… Kiba was keeping up a continuous assault of weapons and Hinata kept blocking or redirecting them. The fight was at a stalemate but while Hinata was deflecting the weapons she caught something in the bushes with her Byakugan and lost her focus for a moment. But that was all that was needed for one shuriken to hit her left arm.

"Ahh!" Hinata cried out in pain and fell back on the ground.

The Kiba's stopped their attack and jumped out of the trees. One changed to look more human-like and the other 'poofed' into a white puppy.

"Hinata are you ok?" He said with worry.

Hinata shakily stood up holding her arm which was losing a lot of blood.

"I-I'm fine I just l-lost my focus for an m-moment." She said. "L-let's continue."

"No, it would be unwise for you to continue with an injured arm." Out of the nearby bushes, a boy stepped out wearing a grey trench coat with a high collar and black sunglasses. Like Hinata and Kiba he wore a headband but actually wore it on his head unlike the rest. If you continue to stress your arm you could cause an infection to it." He finished. Hinata simply nodded and got some medical supplies out of her backpack and began patching herself up. Once she was done the boys started leaving but Hinata stayed behind.

"Huh? Hey Hinata are you coming?" Kiba called out.

Hinata shook her head and said, "I'm g-going to rest f-for a bit."

The other boy nodded and said, "Don't stay too long though, it will be dark soon."

"D-don't worry Shino I w-won't."

"Alright, see ya tomorrow Hinata. Come on Akamaru!" Kiba said and he and his canine partner took off.

"B-bye Kiba, Shino." Hinata replied. Shino simply nodded and left too.

Once they were out of sight, Hinata got up. She wasn't tired, she was actually curious as to what she saw in the bushes. Hinata began to look around and after only about a minute of looking she found something. It was a blue hedgehog.

'Hedgehogs aren't supposed to be blue, and they don't wear shoes or gloves either.' She looked down at his legs and gasped. The hedgehog was bleeding heavily and had two kunai stuck in his shins.

Acting quickly Hinata took out the medical supplies she used earlier and started by removing the kunai in its legs. It visibly winced at the kunai being taken out and Hinata felt guilty for causing it pain. After that she washed away the blood with some water from her canteen, dabbed some antibiotic ointment on the wound which it winced to again. Then lastly, she wrapped its legs in medical tape.

'Alright it should be fine now, but I can't just leave it here. But what would father say if I brought an animal home. Ohhhh.' Hinata was having a mental battle within herself arguing weather to leave the hedgehog or take it home with her. In the end she pocketed what she could from her backpack and put the hedgehog in there. Then she began to run home but tried to make it as smooth as possible.

Later, Hinata arrived at the Hyuuga compound. It was sunset and few people were about. Hinata thanked her lucky stars that her father was not one of them. She did not want to admit she had lost her concentration performing her technique and gotten hurt orplain the slight bulge in her backpack.

She silently slipped into her room and shut the door and windows. Hinata gently laid her backpack on her bed and took the hedgehog out. She made a makeshift bed for it out of several old boxes in her closet she taped together, one of the small pillows on her bed and a spare blanket. She sat on her bed and simply looked at it for a minute and wondered where it came from. She was snapped from her thoughts though when there was a knock at her door.

"Lady Hinata, it's time for dinner." A female voice said through the door.

"T-thank you. I'll be there i-in an m-minute." Hinata took one last look at the strange blue hedgehog and went to dinner.

After that the hedgehog still hadn't woken up so she just went to sleep but making sure it was behind her bed out of sight of the door.

**The next morning**

The next morning the hedgehog slowly came back to the realm of consciousness and realized he was not in the forest any longer, rather a bedroom. He also realized he was in a bed made out of boxes.

"Where am I?" He tried to get up to look around but a sharp pain shot through his legs. He looked down and saw they were bandaged up.

"What the?" He said confused, not remembering bandaging himself. Then he remembered what happened to him in the forest.

"That's right I got hit with something, but who helped me?" He didn't have time to ponder though because he heard the door open and someone walked in. He tried to pretend to sleep but pain shot through his legs and he let out an unintentional grunt.

Hinata was just coming back from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal for herself and a plate of eggs and toast in case the hedgehog woke up. As she was closing the door she heard the grunt. Acting quickly she spun around, nearly losing the food, and activated her Byakugan. Hinata scanned the room for intruders and she found nothing at first but then her sight landed on the hedgehog. It was awake. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and walked over to the edge of her bed.

"O-oh, you're a-awake." She said.

His head jerked in her direction and Hinata shyly waved and sat down. She set the bowl of cereal in front of her and pushed the plate of eggs and toast to the hedgehog. He looked at her for a minute and realized she was the same girl he saw in the forest.

"I-I wasn't sure what y-you'd like to eat so I j-just guessed." Hinata said.

The hedgehog smiled. "Heh thanks." Hinata gasped, her eyes widened and she dropped her spoon.

"Y-y-you can t-t-t-t-talk?" She stuttered out.

The hedgehog frowned in confusion and said, "Yeah, haven't you ever seen a talking hedgehog before?"

Hinata just shook her head and asked, "H-h-how can y-you talk?"

"I've been able to all my life, ever since I was born."

"O-oh, I guess that m-makes sense. Umm, d-do you have a n-name?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah I do! My name's Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic replied extending his hand.

"N-nice to meet y-y-you. I-I'm Hinata H-Hyuuga." Hinata said attempting to smile but still felt very weird shaking hands with a blue talking hedgehog. "So w-what were you doing in the f-forest?" She asked.

"I was trying to get my bearings. I woke up in a prairie somewhere and decided to look around. Then I heard voices and saw you in that clearing fighting two guys." Sonic explained.

Hinata blushed a little in embarrassment. "O-oh, you saw t-that?"

"Yeah I did, that was some really cool stuff you did!" Sonic replied enthusiastically. "Why were those two guys attacking you anyhow?"

"I-it was just a sparring match, w-we do them e-every d-day to improve our f-fighting ability." She responded.

"Ohhh. Well it was still cool to watch!" He said.

"T-thank y-you b-but, I'm not t-that g-g-good. I lost my f-focus and a-allowed myself to get h-hit." Hinata said looking down in shame.

"Hey don't say that you were amaz- Ow!" Sonic had tried to get up but he forgot about his injuries and was forced back down.

"D-don't use your l-legs too much!" Hinata said with concern. She examined his legs and saw that one of the bandages was beginning to soak with blood. She got the medical kit from her backpack and set to work.

Hinata unwrapped the old bandages from Sonic's legs and examined the wounds in his legs. The wound on the left leg had significantly healed so it wasn't too deep anymore. The right one still had a fairly deep wound in it though. Hinata washed and cleaned the wounds and rebandaged Sonic's legs.

"You're l-left leg doesn't look too bad. I t-think you could walk on it. But you should s-still keep off of y-your right leg for a while l-longer." She said amazingly with minimal stuttering.

"Thanks a lot!" Sonic exclaimed and started eating the food that was placed in front of him earlier.

Hinata ate her food as well and giggled from time to time at Sonic's messy table manners. After breakfast was done she took the dishes down to the kitchen and they spent the remainder of the morning talking.

Hinata told him about her clan's fighting style, about what chakra was and how she was able to do the techniques he saw. Sonic gave her positive encouragement to counter the negative she was giving herself over training by saying that during a real fight there will always be distractions so she should stop beating herself over it. That made her feel a lot better and she took his advice to heart.

After a while Hinata said she had to go to training. Sonic wanted to come but Hinata said that he should rest for a while and that a blue talking hedgehog would arouse suspicion and maybe even panic through the village. She asked if she could get him something to do like a puzzle or something, he refused and just laid back and fell asleep.

**Later…**

"See ya tomorrow Hinata!" Kiba enthusiastically yelled.

"Bye Kiba, Shino." Hinata replied. Her two teammates began the way to their respective homes for supper. It had been another round of the same training they did yesterday only this time there were no distractions in the bushes like last time and she successfully blocked and countered nearly every attack Kiba and Akamaru could throw at her, short of the Wolf Fang over Fang attack. That would be taking it a step too far.

Hinata left the training field feeling proud of herself for taking very little damage from Kiba's attacks, it gave her a major confidence boost, but that was short lived when she remembered what lie in wait at home, her Father.

Hiashi Hyuuga was very strict when it came to training and demanded nothing short of perfection out of her, and it was something she could never seem to deliver him which led to him labeling her as a failure in the Hyuuga Clan. She would surely encounter him when she entered the compound and he would ask how training went, she would tell him and he'd deliver the demoralizing remark. That was the way things went for her at home, but it wouldn't be all bad going home. She would be able to tell Sonic about what she accomplished and hopefully provide something to say about whatever negative remark her Father would give her, if he did at all.

Hinata was pulled out her thoughts though when she realized she'd wandered off the path while she was lost in thought. Using her Byakugan she scanned for the path located it and started back in that direction. Before she could start though something glinting in the bushes caught her eye, activating her Byakugan again Hinata focused on the bush. She found no enemy ninja or traps but something more interesting.

Hinata went closer to the bush and pushed some of the braches out of the way. Lying in the bush was a gem, but this wasn't any ordinary gem, it was big enough to fit in her hand, colored cyan and was practically glowing. She'd never seen gems this big before and wasn't even sure if they were cut this big either, but that wasn't the weirdest part. The weirdest part was that, while she was holding it she thought she could feel a power emanating from it and coursing through her.

Shaking it off Hinata took a quick look around the area to see if anyone had been in the area recently or if anyone was coming back. As far as she and her Byakugan could tell none had been through this area of the forest for quite a while. Deciding that maybe she might meet the owner of the gem in the village, Hinata put it in her kunai pouch and set back on her journey towards home.

Hinata arrived at the Hyuuga compound at sundown as usual and at first she thought she might be home free, so to speak, but those hopes were quickly dashed away when she noticed her Father coming towards her.

"Good e-evening, F-F-Father." Hinata said bowing, trying to be respectful but that was hard when she was stuttering more than normal. Hiashi merely nodded and beckoned for her to follow. She obeyed and he led Hinata into the enormous clan dojo where at the center there were three mats. On one sat her younger sister, Hanabi, the other right next to her, Hiashi took and the last was across from the two, here is where Hinata sat. She steeled herself for what might come and Hiashi spoke.

"What is the status of your training?" He asked in his cold deep voice and his cold white eyes drilling into her very being.

"T-t-today I b-blocked almost e-e-every one of K-Kiba's a-attacks." She answered still stuttering terribly.

Hiashi raised one eyebrow and said, "_Almost _every attack?"

Hinata shivered at his cold voice. "Y-y-y-yes F-F-Father. B-b-but I am i-improving!" She said trying to defend herself but then realized, too little too late, what those words would lead to.

"You have, have you?" Hiashi said his cold tone. "Well then let's see. Hanabi, assume the ready position" Following his command Hinata's sister assumed the position, Byakugan active. "If you can defeat your sister in a duel then I will acknowledge that you _may _have improved, but if you do not…" Hiashi trailed off and simply narrowed his eyes at her. Hinata gulped at what might happen should she fail. She assumed the position as well, Byakugan active, and prepared for the worst.

Hanabi made the first move and thrust a chakra charged palm at Hinata's side. She successfully blocked the attack and countered with a strike to Hanabi's arm aiming for a chakra point. She may not be able to target them as accurately as her cousin, Neji but was able to hit her mark barely. Unfortunately for her, the way in which she struck it only increased her sister's chakra flow in that arm slightly.

Hanabi grinned and launched a barrage of attacks against her to her gut, arms, side, chest, and legs. Hinata was able to block or dodge them but she continued. Hinata was getting frustrated by now and as another palm thrust came at her she felt a sudden chakra spike within herself, it was massive. Hanabi saw it with her Byakugan as well as their Father who had moved off to the side of the dojo watching them closely with his own.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes, keeping his composure and questioned where such a massive amount of chakra could suddenly come from. He pumped more chakra into his Byakugan and kept a closer eye on Hinata.

Hanabi was not able to keep as calm a composure as Hiashi and visibly gasped at the immense amount of chakra that had just poured into her sister. It only lasted a second before Hanabi remembered the duel at hand, but that was all Hinata needed. Because of the massive spike Hinata was able to clearly see the chakra points on her sister and with lightning quick speed she didn't know she had, Hinata sealed four of the chakra points in Hanabi's arm in an instant. Hinata mentally cheered at her accomplishment but that was short lived when the spike disappeared.

"Wha-what?" She gasped in surprise at the sudden disappearance of all that chakra.

Hanabi seeing her sister was momentarily distracted and that her massive chakra spike was gone took the opportunity to launch a brutal barrage of palm strikes to all areas of her body. They weren't as effective as she would've liked them to be due to the fact four of the chakra points in her arm were sealed. Hinata had no chance to block the assault so she took the full brunt of it and fell back on the ground battered and bruised. Hiashi walked up to Hinata and watched as she shakily tried to stand. Then without warning he slapped her and she fell right back down, shivering slightly.

"It's as I thought, you have not improved at all." He said coldly. "You are still a failure to the Hyuuga Clan and that is something you will never change that." Hiashi continued even more coldly, if that's even possible.

Hinata stared at ground pools of tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. Hiashi stared at her even more intently.

"Stop your sniveling! It shows you are weak! Not that it matters."

That just caused Hinata to actually start crying. Inside her head she was kicking herself for losing focus like that. She also felt a mix of emotions inside her, but the three most prominent ones were sadness, frustration and anger… towards her Father. Suddenly the chakra spike came back but it was much more intense, almost painful. She doubled over cringing in pain, clutching her stomach. Hiashi just narrowed his eyes at her.

"Get up." He commanded. She tried to but the pain just increased. "I said get up!" Hiashi yelled. When she didn't he approached Hinata with intention to hurt her.

"Stop your sniveling and get up no-" Hiashi cut himself off when Hinata was briefly surrounded by a red aura.

He stopped in his tracks. "What is this? Answer me!" That only served to make the aura appear again longer this time before disappearing.

It appeared again a second later, and again, and again, and again. Each time it was lasting longer than last until it just stayed there and intensified with each passing second. Hanabi's face was plastered with fear having no clue what was going on. Hiashi showed signs of fear as well and took several steps back actually afraid of what Hinata might do. The red energy intensified even more around Hinata until, "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Hinata cried out and the red energy exploded out of her in a wave all around her. It decimated the floors and the mats going farther and farther until it reached her Father and Sister. The two stood there frozen in fear as the wave of energy hit them. Both were flown back with great force and hit the wall knocking them out instantly.

The wave dissipated leaving a creator in the middle of the room, with Hinata at Ground Zero. The wave dissipated before it could reach the walls so they were left intact but some of the ceiling was gone as well as much of the floor, leaving only small pieces of wood or splintered boards.

Hinata looked up and got a good look at what she had done, she didn't like it. She shivered in horror at the destruction she had caused, and the worst part was she didn't even know how she did it. Hinata grew even more terrified when she saw her Father and Sister slumped against the wall, battered, bruised, clothes slightly singed and torn, and unconscious.

She sat there frozen in fear, staring at the destruction. She was snapped back to reality when she heard rapid footsteps and shouting. Acting quickly she leapt through the hole in the roof. She watched from below as several Hyuuga came into the dojo and immediately froze at what they saw, some others screamed and ran towards the unconscious Hiashi and Hanabi. Hinata not being able to watch any longer leapt off the roof.

Sonic lay awake in Hinata's room, waiting patiently for Hinata to get back, but sitting still and waiting was never his strong suit. He was beginning to regret not taking up Hinata's offer to get him something to do. Sonic was just about to lose it when he heard a thump on the balcony out side followed by a slam. He looked over and saw Hinata standing against the glass door panting, sweating and shaking.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Sonic asked worried for his new friend.

Hinata whipped her head in his direction and shakily said, "I-I-I-I d-d-don't k-know. I-I-I w-was… h-h-huge s-s-spike… b-b-big r-r-r-r-red w-w-wave…" The rest was simply incoherent babbling and soon she just slumped down and stopped talking. Sonic didn't want to press her further but if was going to help he had to know what went wrong.

"Hinata, calm down and tell me what happened." Sonic said.

She took a deep breathe to calm herself and started over. "I w-was coming h-home from training wh-when I met my F-Father in the c-courtyard. W-we went into the c-clan d-dojo and m-my sister, Hanabi w-was there. H-he asked me a-about training and I-I told him I-I blocked a-almost a-a-all of K-Kiba's attacks t-today. H-he said a-almost wasn't g-good e-enough so he m-m-made me fight H-Hanabi." Sonic gasped at the last part but let her continue. "I-I wasn't d-d-doing very w-well. Then I f-felt this h-h-huge chakra s-spike and I-I did good f-for a moment. B-ut then it was g-g-gone and she b-beat m-me. Then w-while I was g-getting up… F-F-F-Father s-s-slapped m-me." Sonic gasped again and was beginning to really dislike the man. "H-he said I w-would a-a-always be a f-f-f-f-failure and, I-I-I got s-so a-angry t-t-then the s-spike c-came back, bigger t-this time. It k-kept growing u-until, a h-huge wave of r-red energy shot out f-from m-me and d-d-d-d-destroyed the d-dojo and m-my F-Father and S-Sister were u-u-unconscious." Hinata stopped after that not wanting to go on. She looked at Sonic who seemed to be in deep thought about something. Finally after what seemed like forever he spoke.

"Hinata did you find anything interesting on the way here?" He asked.

She thought for a moment and said, "Not r-really… except f-for this." She reached into her kunai pouch and pulled out the gem she found in the forest.

Sonic stared at it and practically yelled, "A Chaos Emerald!"

Hinata stared at him in confusion. "A w-what?"

Sonic looked at her and got a serious look on his face. "I guess I better explain."

Outside on a roof across from Hinata's a figure was watching Sonic talk to Hinata. The figure was against the moon light so only a silhouette could be seen of it. What could be told from a glance though was that the figure was of short stature and the few things that could be seen of it were a pair of red eyes and the glint of gold on his wrists and ankles.

"How can a human use the power of a Chaos Emerald?" The figure spoke in a deep male voice and sounded very irritated. "I'd better keep an eye on this girl. She's… unusual."

If you didn't notice I change the name of her defense in the beginning. To forestall any questions why here's the answer in advance. This is now Pre-Chunin Exam. Take a guess why.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shadow

The night of the incident Sonic was asleep in his makeshift bed while Hinata lay in hers wide awake; absorbing all the information she'd been told. She was still grasping the fact that she had drawn on the power of this, Chaos Emerald and used it. Hinata looked to the nightstand next to her bed where the cyan colored emerald rested. She couldn't believe that something so beautiful could be so powerful. Feeling restless Hinata rose from bed and went to the kitchen.

Hinata was just finishing her glass of milk and gram crackers she'd gotten out for a midnight snack, still taking in all of what happened that night. Memories ran through her head of the past few hours and she started shaking at the very thought of it. Finally feeling drowsy she put her cup in the sink and started back to her room. On her way through one hall she heard whispers around a corner.

"Hey, did you hear what happened to Lord Hiashi and Lady Hanabi?"

"No I just got back from a mission, what happened?"

Hinata froze at the topic and listened further.

"Something completely decimated the Clan Dojo and Lord Hiashi and Lady Hanabi were badly injured." One Hyuuga said.

"What? How did it happen?" The other said.

"No one knows! All anyone knows is there was a red flash, a small quake and that it took a lot of power to pull it off."

"Wow."

"Yeah. There's a rumor going around that maybe the Demon Bra…"

"Shhhh! We're not supposed to talk about it remember? It's forbidden!"

"Relax, no one's up at this time of night."

"We are!"

"That proves nothing. The point is, is that he might've done it! He did beat Neji after all!"

"That was Neji; this is the _head_ of the Hyuuga Clan we're talking about!"

"Even so, how would that annoying brat get in anyhow? The guards would see something!"

"He was able too steal the First's Scroll of Sealing once! Who says he couldn't do it here?"

"I guess that's possible… but I still don't believe the brat could pull it off, he wears orange for God's sake! Someone would've seen something!"

Hinata froze when she heard one of them mention "orange." And there was only one person she could think of that would fit that.

"Naruto…"

Hinata couldn't listen to anymore of it and ran to bed, scared and confused. When she was back in bed thoughts were running through her head a mile a minute, 'Why would they call Naruto a Demon? He stole the First's scroll? Why would they think Naruto did it?' More thoughts similar plagued her mind as she slowly fell asleep.

She woke up and sat up in bed rubbing her eyes. Her mind was still in turmoil from what she had heard last night. She couldn't get them out of her head and she wanted answers. The only problem was Hinata didn't know how to find them. She got out of bed finally and went out to the balcony to think. From there she could she numerous clan members going through what remains of the dojo. Just looking at it brought back the incident of last night into her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut and shivered at the memory and was about to look away when she saw something that made her panic. Among the Hyuuga investigating the site was, Shino and Kiba.

**At the site**

Down at the destruction site Shino and Kiba were investigating with the Hyuuga clan members there. This wasn't intended to happen; they were just coming by to pick up Hinata for today's missions but when they saw what had happened they offered to help. Of course the Hyuuga accepted. The Inuzuka Clan had hounds that were famous for picking up the faintest traces of scent and tracing it back to its owner. The Aburame Clan were very intelligent and adept at deducing what had happened at the site of a battle and their Kikai bugs can pick up traces of chakra and determine how the chakra was molded, therefore the Jutsu used, if any.

At the moment, both were having a hard time finding out anything of what had happened there aside from what a couple nearby witnesses saw. Right now Shino had called all his bugs back and was conversing with them in a way no ninja outside the Aburame Clan knows how.

"Hmm, I see. You're sure about this? Thank you my friends." Shino said to his bugs and they all flew into his jacket where they would rest under his skin till they were called upon again. Shino sighed and took a moment to look around the ruined dojo. The news he had received from his insects was disturbing. They could not determine the jutsu used to cause this, or find chakra traces, but that was not what was troubling him. True the Kikai bugs had not found chakra but rather something else. From what he could tell, what had caused this was not done by chakra, but a strange and incredibly powerful energy that was shaking the insects to the core, to the point where they would've disobeyed him and returned.

"Shino!" From the other side of the wreckage his teammate, Kiba and his white canine companion, Akamaru were trying to find any scent traces. "Did you find anything?" Kiba asked.

He nodded. "Yes I did, but it's very… disturbing." He said while walking.

"What do ya mean?" Kiba asked cocking an eyebrow.

"It wasn't a jutsu that did this. In fact there was no chakra at all but, something else…" Shino answered trailing off stopping in the middle of the courtyard.

"Well, what is it?" He asked pushing it.

"A strange energy was disturbing my insects. Based on their reactions they were about to retreat and disobey me." Shino explained.

"Wow, what was it?" He asked.

"I don't know. We should report this to the Hokage." Shino suggested.

"Alright you go do that and I'll get Hinata. Kurenai-Sensei is still waiting for us for missions." Kiba said. Shino nodded seeing the logic of the suggestion and he left for the Hokage's office and Kiba went to look for Hinata in the mansion.

**Back...**

She had heard everything Shino and Kiba discussed and started panicking. She knew that on the way Kiba would press her about what happened to the dojo and she didn't want to talk about it. Thinking on her feet, she grabbed the still sleeping Sonic and the emerald and hid in the bathroom. It wasn't the best hiding spot true but it was the best she could think of.

"Hinata?" She heard Kiba call. She ducked into a towel closet and closed the door.

Outside Kiba couldn't find her anywhere and it was harder without Akamaru. The Hyuuga's didn't want a dog soiling the fine silk and plants so they wouldn't let him in. He was about to give up when he noticed the bathroom door was shut. Thinking she might be in there he lightly knocked.

"Hinata you in there?" There was no answer. Thinking it was safe he cracked the door a little and looked inside. "Guess she's not here. Maybe she went out early."

In the closet Hinata heard Kiba's footsteps recede down the hall breathed a sigh of relief. Believing he wasn't coming back she stepped out of the closet. Hinata looked around her room with her Byakugan just to make sure and finally sat back on her bed.

"cnp brphh!"

Hinata snapped up and quickly looked around for the source of the noise.

"Hmmaphaaa!" She looked down and saw she had her hand clamped tightly over Sonic's mouth. She quickly released him and he fell on the floor gasping for air.

"S-sorry about t-that." She apologized.

"What was that about?" He asked just a little irritated.

"K-Kiba and S-Shino were ch-checking the dojo r-r-ruins and w-when Kiba c-came up to g-get me for t-t-today's missions. I-I was afraid h-he'd ask me a-bout it." She stuttered out.

Sonic sighed a little. "You know you have to tell them sometime, right?" he said.

Hinata just nodded. "Y-yes b-but I-I'm afraid of w-what they'll t-think o-of m-me. I d-don't even k-know h-h-how I d-d-did th-that. Maybe w-we should j-j-just get r-rid of i-it." She suggested.

"No! That's an incredibly powerful jewel and can cause a lot of trouble in the wrong hands." He said.

"T-then could I j-just leave i-it here?' She asked.

"No it could be found by someone. Maybe you should take it with you."

"Wh-what? I-I-I-I can't! I could l-lose control like l-last time! I-I don't want that to h-happen a-a-a-again!" She panicked.

"I know but I can't hold onto it I lack pockets! You have to hold onto it and make sure it stays safe." He said.

"B-but I co-could still l-lose c-c-control!" She cried.

Sonic just sat down and closed his eyes, thinking hard about what to do. He sat there for several minutes before he finally looked back at her, smiling and said, "Well then you need to practice."

She looked back at him puzzled and repeated, "Practice?"

"With the Chaos Emerald. You need to practice controlling it so this doesn't happen again and I'm gonna help you!" He said with enthusiasm. "C'mon let's go-ahh!" Sonic felt pain shoot through his legs and had to sit back down to make it stop.

"D-Don't push y-yourself, you still n-need to h-heal." She checked his wounds again and changed the bandages to make sure his wounds would still heal.

"I still need to help you practice. I've used the Chaos Emeralds before and there's no telling what could happen." He reasoned.

"Um… well, I have one i-idea…" Hinata somewhat mumbled.

**One idea later…**

"I regret this soooo much!" Moaned Sonic.

"I-it's the only way t-to get you t-to the grounds without anyone n-noticing." She whispered to him.

"But in a _backpack_? This is just ridiculous!"

The idea Hinata had earlier was to put Sonic in her backpack and carry him all the way to the training grounds. He'd been willing to try it at first but now he was seriously regretting it. The ride was bumpy, stuffy and overall uncomfortable.

"Shh! People are looking!" Said Hinata noticing that people were beginning to stare. After she mentioned that Sonic went quiet knowing that a blue talking hedgehog would cause panic. She hurried along at a faster pace to avoid the stares of the people and could hear Sonic grunt 'Ow, ow, ow!' as he bounced in the pack, irritating his leg.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at the training grounds and Hinata was able to let Sonic out of the pack. He tumbled out of there panting heavily. She let him catch some air for a minute before asking, "Um we should s-start practicing n-now shouldn't w-we?"

"Yeah I guess we should." He said. They both just stood there for a bit, Hinata waiting for instruction on what to do and Sonic staring into space. "….I have no idea what to do." He said a little sheepishly. Sweat drop.

"Um I'll j-just try, s-something." She said. She took out the Chaos Emerald and stared at it for a bit.

"Be careful, that's a very powerful emerald." Sonic warned. She nodded and closed her eyes trying to feel the power from before. Several minutes went by with nothing happening.

'I don't understand.' She thought. 'Why can't I feel the power again? I know it's there I can see it.'

When she couldn't initially feel the power again she started looking at it through her Byakugan to see if she could see the source and flow of it. She could see the source in the emerald but it was… dim for a lack of a better word. The puzzling part was that there was no flow from it through her arm or anywhere for that matter. Yesterday there was an almost immediate flow through her, now there was none. Deactivating her Byakugan she sat down against a tree to think for a bit.

'I don't understand what I'm doing wrong. Why can't I feel the emeralds power flowing through me like before? Am I doing something wrong? Maybe I used up most of the power last night. No no, Sonic said he'd used the emeralds lots of times so they must make their own power somehow. But how do I use it? Maybe its better if I can't then I can avoid a repeat of last night. But I still have to take it with me and I might accidentally use it again. Oh, why couldn't this be like, using, chakra… wait.' She suddenly had a thought and took out the emerald again and looked at it with her Byakugan again. 'Maybe… if I try drawing its power like chakra it could…' She began to test her idea and almost immediately she saw and felt the power flowing through her body. She watched the energy flow through her body; it was filling every chakra point in her system. It felt amazing the energy was practically glowing…wait. She deactivated her Byakugan and saw that _she _was glowing. More specific she had a red aura around her. Sonic stared at her amazed at what he was seeing. He'd never seen the Chaos Emerald's power used that way before, in fact he'd never seen the emeralds used by a _human _before.

Hinata tested out the power that was flowing through her. She could see clear across the village with her Byakugan as well as see the chakra points in Sonic with stunning clarity. It also augmented her movements; her Gentle Fist Strikes were much more effective, she could move much faster than normal and she had a mean right hook too.

After experimenting a little more she decided to try and repeat what she did last night. She really didn't want to and it shook her to the core just thinking about it, but she knew it was necessary to prevent it from happening again. She tried to draw more energy from the Chaos Emerald but she wasn't getting much out of it. She tried to draw more out of it but it still wasn't giving up much. She stopped trying to draw more and her red aura faded as she sat down against the tree again.

"Something wrong?" Sonic asked.

"I'm trying to draw more power from the Chaos Emerald but I'm not getting any." She said without stuttering. "What am I doing wrong?"

Sonic sat there and thought for a moment about what she said about last night. "How did you feel when you used it last night?" He asked.

"Huh?" She said puzzled.

"The Chaos Emerald's turn thought's into power, what were you feeling last night?" He explained.

"Um I felt scared and fearful…" She said.

"Not strong enough, anything else?"

"Um after a while I felt, frustrated and… angry." She said catching on. "You mean t-that…?"

Sonic just nodded and said, "Probably."

"Oh my… then w-whenever I g-get… that will h-happen?" She said stuttering again.

"I guess." He said. "You'd better keep practicing."

"R-right." She said and continued practicing.

**Elsewhere…**

In another training ground, much farther from where Hinata and Sonic are, her team was gathering for their usual meeting.

I wonder what's taking Kurenai-sensei so long." Kiba wondered. "She isn't usually late." Shino nodded but aside that just stood there silently. Then Kurenai appeared in front of them finally.

"Sorry I'm late. The Hokage was holding a meeting with all the Jounin." She explained then noticed there was someone missing. "Where's Hinata?"

"She wasn't at the Compound when we went to pick her up but what was it about?" Kiba asked.

"That's not for me to tell Kiba." She said.

"It was about the incident at the Hyuuga Main Household wasn't it" Shino surprised everyone with that statement but Kurenai was even more surprised because he was right.

"How do you know about that?" She inquired.

"We were investigating the site of it," He said. "I discovered something interesting and… disturbing." He said growing slightly quiet at the end.

"What did you find?" Kurenai asked very intrigued.

"Whatever happened there was not done by chakra. Rather it was a power that, according to my insects, was not something seen in this world before. It was soaked with an unimaginable amount of hatred and rage. The only equivilant I can think of would be half the power of the Kyuubi, but it did not come from it." Shino said in a dark tone that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Anything else?" She asked after regaining her composure.

"…No, nothing else."

"Well because of this, all missions are suspended for an indefinite amount of time until we are sure there isn't a saboteur within the village. Dismissed." She said and all of them went their separate ways, Shino more slowly than the others.

There was one thing that Shino had withheld from her because he wasn't sure if it was relevant or not. And that was that he found a trace of chakra there…. Hinata's chakra. Shino decided to ponder this later and went in his own direction to scout for new insect specimens for the reminder of the day.

**Back…**

Hinata had made little progress in replicating the blast from the night before. She'd tried making herself angry in many ways but it barely increased the emerald's power. It just seemed she couldn't do it again. Right now she was till trying to, not willing to give up until she knew how to do it and could prevent or control it.

'Come on please work this time.' She thought and envisioned what happened the night before. She saw the emerald briefly get brighter but it faded as quickly as it came. At that point she just gave up and sat on the forest floor. "I don't understand what I'm doing wrong. I've tried everything I can think of to get mad. Why won't it work?" She asked more to herself.

"It's because you're too kind." Someone in shadows said. They whipped around in the direction of the voice and a hedgehog with black fur, white chest fur, red oddly made shoes, crimson streaks on top of his own drooping spikes, gold rings around his wrists and ankles and a serious face stepped from the shadows.

"Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed recognizing him.

"You know him?" She asked still wary of the hedgehog.

"Yes, we've… crossed paths." Shadow said.

"What did you mean by 'you're too kind'?" Sonic asked.

"It means that she's too nice. If she wants to attempt the Chaos Blast you have to get angry." Shadow said walking closer to her.

"B-but, I've tried to! Nothing's worked." She said.

"That's because you don't want to do it. You do want to but your subconscious knows you don't so you won't get angry." Shadow explained.

"Then… how do I?" She asked.

Shadow walked closer to her and just stared at her for several minutes making her feel uncomfortable until he finally spoke up. "…You're weak."

Hinata was taken back by the comment but he continued. "You're a weak pathetic excuse of a human. How you ever became one of these famed shinobi is beyond me." She started backing away. "You shouldn't even be a ninja, you can barely fight, and you are too kind to take a life and even worse, you always rely on your teammates for help in your battles." Shadow started

"No, no I don't!" She said trying to defend herself.

"Shadow, stop it! This isn't-" Shadow started.

"Stay out of it Sonic! It's what needs to be done if this weakling wants to succeed at anything!" He said turning on her again. Hinata took more steps back but Shadow just advanced. "You don't deserve to be a ninja if you can't stand up to a hedgehog."

"Stop it!" She yelled.

"Perhaps your father was right; you are weaker than your sister. The only thing you've really succeeded in was putting them in a coma!" He yelled the last word.

That snapped something in her. "Stop, I didn't do it on purpose!" Then…. she did it. After those words she performed a Chaos Blast that decimated the entire clearing shocking Shadow and Sonic. Hinata looked around at what she did.

"D-did I do that?" She asked nervously.

Shadow nodded and said, "That is only a miniscule fraction of the Chaos Emerald's power, what you did last night was three times the power you used here. If you are serious about controlling a Chaos Emerald, I advise you to control yourself first." Shadow said.

"H-how do I d-do that?" Hinata asked.

"Do it again until you can recognize what it is that triggers it and block it." The black hedgehog said. "Do it again."

**Much later in the day…**

Hinata fell back on the ground panting hard. She'd been repeating the Chaos Blast over and over again until she could do it at will, and then tried to suppress an involuntary one. So far there wasn't much progress in that area.

Sonic sat against one of the nearby trees that wasn't destroyed and Shadow standing next to him.

"Can I… take a… b-break now?" She asked out of breath.

Shadow shook his head. "No, you need more practice of you're going to master using a Chaos Emerald." He said sternly.

"Shadow, give Hinata a break!" Sonic said.

Shadow sighed. "Sonic, she needs to-"

"Shhh!" Hinata cut him off. "Listen." The clearing fell quiet. Both hedgehogs were listening for whatever Hinata heard. They soon began to make out the faint sound of voices.

"…think it's… …-u sure? ...Yeah! ...-on Akamaru!" Hinata's eyes widened when she heard a bark. It was definitely Shino and Kiba. And they were getting closer! Acting quickly, she grabbed both hedgehogs and dove into the thickest bush she could see.

Just minutes later, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru emerged in the clearing, both of them stopped when they saw the crater.

"Whoa! What the heck happened here?" Kiba exclaimed.

Shino bent down to examine the crater. "It looks as if something impacted the ground but closer it appears to be a centered detonation." Shino released some insects to investigate further.

Kiba scratched his head in confusion. "You lost me at impacted." He said.

Shino inwardly sighed. "It looks like something crashed here but it's also like an explosion." He simplified. Kiba Oh'd in understanding.

"What could do that?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not sure." Shino said. His bugs returned to his sleeves and Shino's eyebrows went up from the info.

"What?" Kiba asked seeing the look.

"Whatever did this used the same kind if energy I found at the Hyuuga Dojo." Shino said.

"So the same dude that wrecked the dojo could be here?" Kiba said looking around wildly.

Shino nodded. "It is possible."

In the brush meanwhile, Hinata was hiding from her friends and teammates for fear that they would question her about both the Dojo and the clearing.

Both hedgehogs squirmed in her grasp and tried to speak but she had her hands clamped over their mouths to prevent that. Sonic was remaining still while Shadow was more impatient and was trying to squirm out of her grasp.

"Please stop moving!" She whispered.

Shadow removed her hand from his mouth enough to speak a little. "Get your hands off of me!" He said.

Shino and Kiba both looked in the direction of their hiding spot. Hinata instantly froze and clamped her hand back over Shadow's mouth. Several tense minutes passed with neither party moving an inch. Hinata's heart was pounding wildly in her chest as the seconds went by. Finally, she ran. Kiba and Shino took off after her but Hinata had a huge lead already.

They raced after her, not knowing it was Hinata. Shino sent bugs after her to subdue her. Hinata's eyes widened seeing the bugs and panicked. She tried to loose them by weaving through trees but to no avail. Hinata was frantically trying to think of how to loose them when she remembered the emerald.

Drawing on its power again, the red aura reappeared as well as the speed, allowing her to outrun them and the bugs easily.

Shino and Kiba stopped and Shino recalled his insects.

"What was that?" Kiba asked.

"Whoever it was possesses incredible speed." Shino said.

"What now?" Kiba asked.

"The perpetrator is likely long gone now. The most we can do is report this to Lady Tsunade and keep our own watch." Shino said.

Kiba didn't like it but had to agree with Shino. So he reluctantly followed Shino back to the village.

In another training ground much closer to the village, Hinata stood panting still holding both hedgehogs. Shadow squirmed free from her grasp and stood glaring at her. "What was that about?"

"I-I'm sorry. I thought t-that they'd ask me a-about the Dojo a-and the clearing." She said.

"What's so bad about that?" Shadow said irritated.

"Shadow," Sonic started. "She didn't want to talk about it just yet. Lay off her man."

"If she wants to amount to anything, she needs to face her fears!" Shadow snapped.

The two rivals continued the back and forth bickering for just south of an hour before Hinata put herself between the two and forced them to stop and have lunch. They begrudgingly agreed and sat down to have the bento boxes Hinata had packed. Since there was only two Hinata and Sonic, after some pestering, they both gave some of theirs to Shadow.

**Leaf Village Hospital, 3****rd**** Floor ICU**

Hinata took a deep breath to steady herself, her entire rational side screaming at her to back away and run fast but she knew she had to do it. All through lunch she had debated within herself on whether or not she should go and visit her Father and Sister in the Intensive Care Unit of the hospital. She had almost chickened out when Shadow had surprised her by saying she should. Hinata questioned him how he knew and Shadow revealed that he had witnessed the whole match the night before.

Regardless he pressed her to go see them and soon she had caved and agreed. Now she was standing in front of the door to their room, a pair of Branch Guards on either side for protection against assassins, ready to enter. She nodded to the guards who nodded in response, giving a silent ok to enter and a vote of confidence behind it. She dry swallowed and turned the knob.

Me: I am back baby!

Shadow: About time.

Me: Shut it or I make you a girl.

Shadow:…


End file.
